Tender Enemies
by HardyGirl
Summary: Renee and Matt create something they never dreamed they would have...


Matt was sleeping peacefully beside her, as she watched him.   
She thought.. "How could a man I despise be soo irrestible to me?"  
She studied his face, traced his face with her finger and stared   
at his hard body. She wanted to be touched by him.  
In a way she had never felt.   
Her eyes drifted on the man named Matt Hardy as she thought   
of a way she could possibly get him to make love to her.   
And it came to her.. Just Do It.  
  
She got up and went to a vending machine outside the hotel lobby.  
She looked around for a moment, wondering why Vince booked them   
in the same room together, knowing they would have it out.   
He simply told Renee to deal with it and that it would all work out.  
She wandered back inside and caught her breath as she stepped   
closer to the bed in which he slept.  
  
She crawled on top of him and looked down at him with desire,   
her arms on each side of him. Matt opened his eyes and looked   
at her.. "Renee.. what are you doing???" She started to kiss   
his neck and he replied with,  
"Ren.. what is this.. stop.. just stop and get off me."   
She made a seductive grin and looked at him.   
"So you're saying you don't want this? You don't want me?   
You don't want to feel me inside Matthew? Hmm?"   
Matt groaned. "No.. I want you to get off of me."  
  
She looked at him and his hard to getness made her even   
more aroused and wet than she could possibly imagine.  
"But Mattie.. I want you.. please.." She started to unbutton   
his pj shirt and rub his chest lovingly, she kissed along his ears,   
arms, neck and chest.  
Matt moaned,"Ren.. you are killing me here.. You can't do this.. WE   
can't do this.."   
Renee looked at him and said, "Who says?? Hmm?"   
Matt looked at her and smirked, "No one..nevermind.."  
He said as he flipped her over and got on top of her and   
started to kiss her tenderly, more passionately than he could   
ever. She pulled on his dark brown hair and looked inside his   
chocolate brown eyes and knew this was the man and the moment   
she had been waiting for.   
  
He pulled up her shirt from over her head as he stared at her   
breasts and traced them slowly. Renee moaned and grabbed his arms  
as Matt rubbed her nips lightly. He kissed down her neck and down   
to her breast bone and looked up at her,"You know.. I'd always   
had this weird feeling about you.. I've always found you   
attractive and extremely desireable."   
He moved her up a little and stared at her belly button and   
rubbed her thighs.  
"Well.. Matt I've always found you to be too rude and blunt..   
but I figured out u're more than just that.. you're a cutie,   
and very sexy." Ren openly told him.   
Matt pulled off her shorts and everything with it as he spoke,   
"Well.. I thought u were just a snobby little rich girl.. but   
hey.. I knew you were deviant and catchy and plainly just very..   
what is the word.. seductive.. and that you have so much to offer  
... like now...mmm.." He looked at her and kissed her roughly,   
not giving her anytime to breathe at all.  
  
Ren was loving this, she wrapped her legs around him and   
pulled his boxers off with her feet.   
He postioned himself on her and held himself close to her entry.  
Ren panted. "Matt, please... do not do this to me.."  
Matt rubbed his manhood against her clit and hit it for   
several minutes, listening to her moan and feeling her inner   
juices fall right from under her.  
"Please...Matt.. I can't take this... please..."   
She cried talking into his neck, begging him to make all her   
dreams come true.  
Matt held his breath and entered her slowly, and moaned loudly.  
Ren cried out, "Yes Matt.. finally...oh god....... Matt.."   
She was slowly melting into his arms, feeling him growing.  
Matt began to feel her tightness and started to go in and out of   
her. Ren moved with him, just as into it as he was,   
breathing hard and moaning out loud.  
Ren could hardly wait to feel him release inside of her..   
so much that it made her reach the final obstacle of their   
strange journey. "Matt.. I'm about to let go.."   
Matt moaned and felt her tightening up around him,  
"MmMmm.. come for me baby girl.."   
Ren dug her nails into his firm back and came right there,   
Matt came soon after and collapsed on top of her,   
and breathing hard.   
Renee swallowed hard and played with his hair until   
they both drifted off to sleep.   
  



End file.
